


Taking Care Of Trish

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Easing Tension, F/M, Passing Time, Vaginal Sex, somewhat public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Dante freed Trish from the demoic casing in which she was trapped, he leaves her in your hands to take care of her.





	Taking Care Of Trish

"Take care of Trish for me". Those were the words Dante called back to you before speeding off on his newly acquired demonic motorcycle, you wasn't even close enough to try and stop him from rushing off but instead only managed a pitiful call for him to wait.

He was already gone before you arrived.

You let out a sigh before looking to Trish, her naked body laid there on the floor as she was asleep. She went through the same ordeal as Lady had and so definitely needed a rest, you didn't have the strength to carry her all the way to wherever the others were so for now you just let the demonic beauty rest.

When Trish started to come to, she groaned and turned a little as to remove the stiffness in her bones. She found herself draped over with a blanket and looked to see you sat on some discarded tires whilst looking to her and giving a nod.

"How you feeling Trish?" You asked and she groaned whilst sitting up and replying that's she been better, she held the blanket to her chest to keep herself modest whilst asking of the situation. You responded by telling her everything you knew and finished by saying how Dante went on ahead and said for you to just keep an eye of Trish.

"I figured it would have been best to let you rest" you said and Trish nodded whilst standing up, she still held the blanket over her as she got to her feet.

The blonde haired demoness said that the two of you should regroup with the others before taking a step forward only to stagger and start falling. Luckily you was quick enough to catch her during the decent which led to you being the one taking most if the impact as Trish landed atop you with both of you groaning.

You asked if Trish was OK as you lifted your head and she groaned before replying she still felt a little stiff.

You said that she should just take it easy for a bit longer, "don't rush yourself especially after what happened" you urged as the two of you sat up. 

Trish looked to you before placing a hand on your shoulder and saying thanks for watching over her as she rested and you nodded whilst saying that Dante did ask you to and that you couldn't carry her with all these demons that lurked about, you wasn't the most skilled fighter.

"How about we do some thing to pass the time for a bit and so I can get the feeling back to my body?" Trish asked and you questioned what it was that she had in mind before watching as she let the blanket that covered her body drop to the side so she exposed her bare body to you.

Trish was indeed a bewitching devil, her beauty being clear so you couldn't deny that she had a very nice figure.

"Let's pass the time" she breathed into your ear before you found yourself staring up at the blonde as she smirked down at you, her perky breasts catching your attention quickly so your gaze dropped to her nipples that protruded from the fleshy mounds on her chest.

Trish said you could touch them and so you took her up on that offer, your hand closing over her breast which made her moan as she leaned close to you. Her lips pecking your cheek as she whispered a thanks for you watching over before she started to grind her hips down in your lap

A bulge started to grown in your pants as Trish ground down against you, your hands kneading her chest which made her moan and turn you to look into her eyes. For a demon she really was beautiful.

Her lips pecked yours before she gasped as you pushed to lay her onto her back again, the road was rough but she didn't mind as you touching her directed her thoughts away from the surface which she laid again. Your hands roaming over her body before one dipped lower and between her legs which opened as she touched her pussy.

A spark of pleasure shot up through Trish making her gasp before her eyes open as she inserted a finger into her depths.

You wasn't wasting anytime, you fingered Trish as she twisted her hips about beneath you before looking up into your eyes as she moaned. Her hands pulled you down to kiss her as she was getting wetter and wetter from your manual stimulation of her body.

She needed this more than she knew, needed you more than she could say.

So she let you touch her as your lips danced, small spaces flickering from her fingers from the pleasure that ran throughout her sensitive body. Your lips pressed along Trish's collar before travelling down to latch onto one of her nipples which again made her gasp and moan before shuddering as you started to pump your finger into her more aggressively, her legs were trembling and that was clear sign she was close to cummimg.

"Ah, hah ah" she malned whilst twisting before Trish bucked her hips up with her pussy gushing with her sexual juices as a moan of release escaped her.

Her hips fell back against the ground as she stared up at you before pushing you to sit back whilst fiddling with the buckle of your belt, you was told to take care of her and that was what she was going to have you do.

She was going to have you take care of her sexual needs as she was demon so lust came naturally to Trish.

Your pants and boxers were soon discarded and you had Trish on her back again with your cock pushing into her dripping cunt, her moan showing she was appreciating the feeling and size of your erection as you penetrated her. She was right and gripping down on you like a vice which showed she didn't receive much sexual release.

It was time to change that, you was going to take care of her just like you was told to.

Your hips slammed forward to embed yourself into Trish and her eyes widened with a shout escaping her before s river of moans as she pumped your cock into her whilst making her moan.

You stared down at the bewitching woman, her hair splayed on the ground as she stared up at you. Your thrusts causing her breasts to bounce from the impact and her voice coming out in sweat moans, it was ironic how her voice was angelic when she was a demon.

You leaned down and engaged in a heated kiss with Trish as your hand played with her chest, your tongues battled as she cupped your face. She was easily out manoeuvring you in the kiss but if you wasn't focusing so much on just fucking her then you may have stood a better chance.

You let Trish win this round as yiu put your thoughts into thrusting deep into her body. The way she gripped your cock only spurred you on more and with her moans then some, you held Trish's hips still as they were starting to buck upwards to meet your thrusts and she looked confused as to why you was doing so.

"I was told to take care of you" you said and she smirked before pushing herself up on her arms to kiss you again, one arm holding the back of your head before you decided to take Trish off the rough road and sat back on the discarded tires with her in your lap.

Trish pushed her feet against the ground and started to bounce herself against your thrusts seeing you hadn't the surface to pin her against, you just helped her ride against your thrusts as your eyes stared at her bouncing bosom.

One of your hands held the lower part of Trish's back as your free hand groped her chest and her head fell back from all the pleasure. It was overloading her senses as she's never felt this before, her eyes were wide as she felt the results of your thrusts.

"I'm going to cum again!" She moaned louder than what she intended but it only showed how much she was enjoying the way you was fucking her.

Then she came again, her snatch gripping down on you tightly as her juices bombarded you. You grunted and held Trish close as she was being going you to the edge before practically pulling you over by rising uo and slamming back down once more for good measure.

She gasped loudly as she felt your cum pumping into her, the twitch of your cock as you filled her count before her head fell over your shoulder to catch her breath.

Your load inside her felt warm warm and it heated her body up from the air that nipped at her skin before another gasp parted from Trish as you stood up and hoisted her into the air. She lifted her head back to look at you as you carried her towards one of the decaying buildings before setting her feet to the ground.

Then you spun Trish around and bent her forward so her ass stuck out towards you, your hands taking a hold of her buttocks and you prodded yourself to her second hole.

Trish braced herself by pressing her hands flat to the wall and you gave the thrust that embedded you into her second hole and caused Trish's body to press against the wall as you wasted not a single second before starting to thrust into her tighter hole and her moans began instantly.

It was tight and it was gripping but most of all it felt great for the both of you. Trish had definitely loosened up since you began and her mind was only focusing on the pleasure as you was fucking her, your hands gripping her ass and pulling her to present her rear to you even more as you thrusted with grunts from the tight friction between the two of you.

Trish pushed herself up to press back to your chest and your hands reached upwards to knead her breasts which were bouncing again from the intensity of her moans as she looked to your. Your lips meeting in a heated lock as you let your hands roam over her body, her figure that was marred by the marks of her battle. Yet still she was the beauty she was, the beauty who you was fucking roughly.

You pressed Trish flat against the wall as you was getting closer to your climax, you was grunting as her body was gripping tight on you before you leaned into her shoulder and with a final grunt you started to fill her second hole.

Trish trembled and malned your name as you emptied another load into her body before stepping back with her as she stood on shaking legs, her breathing heavy as she looked to you before spinning your positions and I sheathing you from her body before facing you again.

Trish then spun herself around and her body started to glow before she was shone to be donning her usual clothing again.

"Well as great as that felt, we should get going" she said and you nodded before asking to have a minute to catch your breath and she allowed that as she too was still a little breathless.

Trish stepped closer and turned you to look at her again as she smiled before kissing you and saying that the two of yiu should do this again, you nodded accepting that offer before putting on your discarded clothing and the two of your started searching for the others again.

In the end you did exactly what Dante had asked of you, you took care of Trish.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
